


November 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he viewed scratches on Supergirl's arm.





	November 17, 2002

I never created DC.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he viewed scratches on Supergirl's arm and remembered one vision about his injured daughter.

THE END


End file.
